


Возмездие

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Gen, Horror, Implied Threat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спод думал, что останется безнаказанным после того, как избил Берти Вустера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возмездие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800063) by [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus). 



Сонно улыбаясь, Спод тяжело опустился на край кровати. Сегодня он продемонстрировал Берти Вустеру, что бывает, когда пытаешься играть с чувствами такого деликатного цветочка, как его дорогая маленькая Мэделин. А ведь его предупреждали! Здоровая трёпка преподала придурку урок, хотя Спод и не планировал заходить настолько далеко. Но мелкий червяк выздоровеет, если верить его камердинеру – Дживсу? – который сообщил об этом всем гостям, когда помогал разносить коктейли.

С трудом удерживая глаза открытыми, Спод удивился, не спит ли он часом, когда Дживс тихо проскользнул в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь.

– Могу ли я обменяться с вами словечком, лорд Сидкап? – промолвил он, раскрывая принадлежащую Споду опасную бритву.


End file.
